ROTBTD-Protectors of Nova
by Amaya-chan07
Summary: What do you see when you gaze at the night sky aside from the moon? You see the stars; and there is always that one small star that, despite its size, shines brighter than the rest. Join us on an adventure through time in which our favorite characters Jack, Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup will learn the reason why they were chosen as Guardians of The Star.
1. Chapter 1

"We hope you enjoy the story" starts to panic "waaaah Saya I'm scared what if they don't like it, what if they say is not good, what if they say is a horrible fanfiction may be I should dele-" Saya hits Amaya in the head.

"WAAAAH WHY DID YOU HIT ME!?" said Amaya crying "Stop crying, it's going to be ok I'm sure they will like it I **believe** in you ok" said Saya with a smile and rubbing her head.

"Really?, Ok you're right, now let the story be-" Saya hits Amaya in the head again "WAAAH WHY DID YOU HIT ME AGAIN!?" cried Amaya "Didn't you forget something?" said Saya.

"Oh right, **I DO NOT OWN ROTG, BRAVE, TANGLED, and HTTYD, **the only thing that I are OC's" said Amaya with confidence.

"Good girl" said Saya.

"ENJOY!" said Amaya and Saya together doing the peace sign.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 01<strong>

"Rapunzel! Where are you? Rapunzel!" said the King of Corona looking for his daughter.

"Maid, have you seen my daughter?" the King asked.

"No my King, I have not seen the princess" said the maid bowing to the King then leaving.

The King was concerned not knowing his daughter whereabouts. While walking down the halls he saw his Queen walking while reading a book, he went immediately to her to see if she knew where _Rapunzel _was.

"Rose, have you seen Rapunzel?" asked the King with a worried look on his face "Thomas relax, she's not missing she's just at the usual place, where she always is" replied the Queen calmly.

The King sighed in relief knowing that Rapunzel was safe "I'm sorry, it's just that we finally have our daughter back, and I don't want to lose her again" said the King with a sad face, the Queen put her hand on her husband's face "We won't lose her, she's safe and sound, come on let's go see her" she suggested with a smile.

Meanwhile...

"Hi Eugene, it's me again, I hope I'm not disturbing you" said Rapunzel with a smile.

Rapunzel is at the cemetery, it was outside of the kingdom of Corona but not so far from it. Whoever dies in the kingdom of Corona will be buried there. The symbol of Corona is the **Sun **so whoever dies will be burnt to ashes, just like how the Sun's rays shines and burns with power. Their ashes are then buried there as their final resting place. Rapunzel is on her knees and in front of a gravestone of the one she loved.

It said:

Here lies Eugene Fitzherbert, a Great and Brave man who found and rescued the Princess of Corona

May he Rest in Peace.

"Yesterday I was reading to the children your favorite book, they love it, and then we played and danced all day yesterday, it was fun. I wish you could have been there, I'm sure you would have liked it" she said in a sad tone with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it" she rub her eyes. "If you were here you would haved scolded me, I really miss you" when she stopped rubbing her eyes she laid her hand on the ground where Eugene's ashes were buried.

"You know Eugene a month ago strange things started happening to me, like I've been having strange dreams where I'm standing in a field of flowers and there's a really big tree and every time I get close to it I feel safe and happy. Also there were three people there and I can't help but feel like I know them, and not only that I also..."

"Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel stood up to see who it was and was relieved that it was only her parents.

"Mom, Dad what brings you here" she said in a good tone. "Well your father was gonna have a heart attack if he didn't see you" said the Queen with a smile.

"N-No I wasn't, I-I only wanted to see if you were alright!" said the King trying to hide his embarrassment.

"It's ok Dad, I'm fine, see?" Rapunzel tried to smile, but both of them knew she was lying, they could see the pain in her eyes as clear as day. The Queen got close to her and gave her a hug.

"It's ok sweetie, it's ok" she caress her short brunette hair, Rapunzel hugged her mother back and started crying again. "I loved him mom, I really did" she said "I know, I know" said her mother, then her father joined in and hugged both of them. Rapunzel was happy to have both her parents, if it weren't for Eugene she wouldn't have met them.

"Now, let's go back home and have a nice lunch together ok?" Rapunzel's father suggested "Ok" answered Rapunzel with a real smile this time. When they were about to leave Rapunzel's mother saw something on the ground.

"Rapunzel where did you get those lily's?" she asked.

Rapunzel turned around and her eyes widens, she saw a bouche of lily's on the ground, but there hadn't been anything there a minute ago.

"I thought the flower shop was out of them" said the King.

"I um... got them from the forest" said Rapunzel.

"Oh ok, now come on or we'll miss lunch" said the Queen "Yeah you're right, let's go" said Rapunzel walking ahead, her parents following close behind her.

Rapunzel looks at her hands and was trembling feeling confused and scared, strange things have been happening to her and she doesn't know why "(Again, it happened again, why?)" she wondered.

"Man it's almost time, yet it feels like it's taking so long, -sigh- I hope we make it on time, cause I don't want **that **to happen" said an anonymous person standing on top of the mausoleum of the Royal Family, the person looks up the sky waiting for time to pass.

"It will begin at midnight, kinda ironic if you ask me."

~0~0~0~

"Harris, Hubert, Hamish, gie back haur!" exclaimed a certin red haired girl chasing her three troublesome brother's down the halls "When Ah gie ye three, yoo're goin tae be in a world of pain!"

The three brothers kept running until they made a turn and opened a secret passage that few people of the castle knew about, once they were in they closed the entrance to the secret passage. _Merida_ arrives and looks all around her but there was no sign of her three brothers.

"Ah swear ye wee devils will not get away with it" she said.

She looked everywhere, their rooms, her room, the trophy room, etc. But they were nowhere to be found. Just when she was about to give up there was a smell of food in the air that was coming from the great hall, that's when she knew that her brothers would not resist to steal the food.

"I'm goin tae enjoy thes" Merida headed to the dining room.

Once she got there she opened the door and saw that the food was on the table, all she had to do was wait for her brothers to come out from wherever they were hiding.

"Merida, It's time fur breakfest, come an' sit doon."

"Ok mum" said Merida.

It's been three months after what happened with the incident of the curse, and Mordu, Merida and her mother have been getting along a lot better than before, and Merida likes her mother's new look her hair unbraided, her beautiful blue dress with silver sequences, and not wearing her tiara anymore, she look great.

"Why waur ye screamin'?" asked Elinor.

"Hamish, Hubert, Harris waur tryin' tae cut mah hair!" yelled Merida.

"Now now dear, Aam sure they were only playin' wi' ye" said Elinor with a smile, she knows very well that does boys of her's a really a handful.

"Where's dad?" asked Merida "He went aff early tae go huntin' " said Elinor.

"What?! An' dad didn't invite me, nae fair!" exclaimed Merida crossing her harms.

"A Princess doesnae go huntin' Merida" said Elinor.

"WHAT?! WHY NAE?!" exclaimed Merida, she thought her mother was ok with everything she did.

"Hehehe" laughed Elinor "I was only jokin' Merida, ye should see yer face, hehehe."

"Not funny mum" said Merida feeling a bit angry that her mother just fooled her. Trying to calm down Merida wanted to tell her mother something that maybe she could help "Mum can I tell ye somethin' ?" she asked "Whit is it?" said Elinor.

"Well in th' past 2 weeks Ah been havin' the sam dream, whaur aam in a forest but Ah don't feel like aam lost an' everytime Ah walk, Ah arrive at the sam place whaur theres a really big tree. I feel like it's callin' fur me, also thaur waur three fowk thaur an' Ah fell happy tae see them as if Ah already know them, but th' strangest part is sometimes Ah-"

¡BLAM!

Merida was hit on the face with a pie, when she wiped some from her eyes she saw none other than her little brothers who threw the pie with a mini catapult. Harris, Hubert, and Hamish couldn't stop laughing, Merida couldn't controlled her anger any second, she slammed her hands on the table really hard and screamed.

"BOYS!"

Then a blast of fire exploded on the mini catapult, the boys got a bit burnt by the fire "Oh My! Maudie, Girls, Someone! HELP!" screamed Elinor.

All the servants came to help with the fire, some came with water, other's tried using cloth to put it out "Maudie, girls, take th' boys tae their rooms an' put a dreich towel oan whaur they got burned" said Elinor worried about her sons "Yes Milady" said Maudie and the girls taking the boys away. Merida didn't know what to do only this "I-I'm goin tae mah room mum!" she ran without letting her mother speak.

"Merida wait!" but she was already gone "Oh dear' said Elinor trying to calm down on everything that happened, she was relieved that the fire was out but something was not right (Haw did it catch fire?) wondered Elinor, the fire came out of nowhere and she had a strange feeling that Merida may know something about it "Let's hope it's nae anither curse" sigh Elinor.

Merida was in her room goin back and forth, still thinking about what happened with the fire. She has no doubt that it was her doing. She saw a candle on her table and wanted to try something but didn't know of it was gonna work. "Haur goes naethin'" with one hand she tried to light the candle but instead of a little fire the whole candle caught on fire, she started to panic but saw her flower pot, she grabbed it and put out the fire. She laid on her bed and put her hand up not knowing how she did that "Again, what's happenin tae me?"

"Man some people say time goes fast but for me time is goin slow, -sigh- hope everything goes well cause we don't want **that** to happen" said an anonymous person leaning on one of the Calanais Standing Stones waiting for the time to act.

"Midnight huh, a bit cliché if you think about it."

~0~0~0~

"Come on on bud let's go a bit faster!" said _Hiccup_ to _Toothless_.

"You gotta be faster than that if you wanna win!" said Astrid ridding Stormfly.

Both riders were having a little race to see who's faster again, Astrid and Stormfly are in the lead while Hiccup and Toothless are still behind. Astrid saw that they were getting closer to Berk and couldn't wait to beat Hiccup "Whoever get's to the arena first wins, so see ya!" said Astrid flying at full speed. Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other and knew they were thinking the same thing, they flew as fast as they could, they were behind Astrid and Stormfly. Suddenly they slowed down, Toothless stretched his wings out, letting the wind carry then a bit higher.

Astrid looked behind her and was confused (What are they doing?) then a strong gust of wind came, Astrid and Stormfly were having some trouble flying "Whoa! Hang in there Stormfly!" when they were in full control, Astrid saw that Hiccup and Toothless were infront of them "Oh no you don't!" Astrid and Stormfly flew as fast as they could.

In the end Hiccup and Toothless got to the arena first and won the race again.

"Well that's 7 wins in a row, right bud" said Hiccup and Toothless nodded agreeing.

Astrid hits Hiccup in the in the shoulder "Oww, what was that for?" said Hiccup.

"That's for cheating" said Astrid.

"What I didn't cheat" he said.

"Yes you did, you knew that gust of wind was coming that's why you were flying high" she said.

"Of course I did, I felt it coming, didn't you?" he said.

"No, I felt it when it came, not when it was coming" Astrid felt a bit confused, why she would know that the gust of wind was coming.

Hiccup realized what's going on and tried to end the conversation "No you're right, I guess it was luck, so forget it" but Astrid knew something was wrong.

"Hiccup if something is bothering you, I'm always here to help" she said in a concerned tone.

"If I tell you, you'll think I'm crazy" he said.

"Try me" she said with confidence.

"Ok, every night I have the same dream, I'm flying with Toothless and we always know where we're goin, we always arrived at the same place, where there's a waterfall and when we follow the stream it leads us to this really big tree and it's surrounded by the water and I feel like the tree is trying to tell me something, something important. When I look down there's three people there and I don't know why but I just know that I know them... and I-I sometimes-Whoa!"

Hiccup was interrupted by Toothless who wouldn't stop pushing him. "Toothless wha-what is it?" he asked, Toothless looked really nervous, he roar at Hiccup like he was telling him something is about to happen.

"Toothless what is-H-Hey!" Astrid was inturrupted by Stormfly who grabbed her by the feet flying out of the arena "Stormfly put me down! What's goin on?!"

Astrid saw that it was not only Toothless, and Stormfly all the dragons on Berk were carrying everyone from the ground, she didn't know what was going on, but whatever it was it couldn't be good "Hiccup! Get out of there now!" she screamed "Why?!" screamed Hiccup "I don't know but the dragons seem to know something, so get out of there now!" she yelled back.

Just when he was about to take off, the ground started to move, and move, and move. Hiccup realized it was an earthquake, he tried getting on Toothless but he kept falling, some of the houses on Berk were starting to fall apart and the ships were floating away from the docks. The metals above the arena were falling. Hiccup and Toothless dodged the metals the best they could but then Toothless tail got stuck by the metals, Hiccup tried his best to get the metal off of Toothless but he couldn't, he was too weak. Then the chains above the arena were about to fall on them, Hiccup thought of something and hoped that it would work, he raised his hands up and said only one thing on his mind "(WIND!)" wind came out of his hands and the chains were floating. Once the earthquake stopped Hiccup threw the chains away, luckily for him no one saw anything except Astrid.

The dragons placed everyone back on the ground knowing it was safe to land again. Astrid asked Stormfly to land her in the arena, once she did Astrid went to Hiccup and only asked one thing "Hiccup, Ho-How did you do that?"

Hiccup was nervous to answer, when he saw that Toothless was free, he immediately got on Toothless "Come on bud".

They flew out of the arena "Hiccup! Wait!" screamed Astrid but he was already out of sight.

While Hiccup and Toothless were flying, there was only one thing on Hiccup's mind (I don't know why I actually did that, but how?)

"In only a short time that one is already aware of his power, I'm impressed" said an anonymous person ridding on a dragon "Everything will go exactly as it should, cause I'm sure they don't want **that** to happen" the anonymous person asked the dragon to follow Hiccup and Toothless.

"The time will be at midnight coincidence, I don't think so."

~0~0~0~

"Now if I'm correct he should be here any second" said a certain frost boy who was looking for someone at **09:00 pm** "He better show up."

_Jack Frost_ is standing on the Bigben waiting patiently for Sandy, the Sandman, he had a lot of questions to ask him. Jack saw a gold sand airplane flying towards the houses, Jack awaited for the wind to come closer, then he started flying towards Sandy. He saw that Sandy was doing his usual work, giving sweet dreams to all the children good _and_ bad. Jack wanted to get his attention and the only way to do that was to throw a snowball at him, with one hand he made a snowball, he aimed it, then threw the snowball at Sandy, but the snowball was destroyed by a golden whip.

"Man so close" said Jack

Sandy waggled his finger at Jack lecturing him like a mother.

Jack laughed "Ok, I'm sorry I won't do that again; Sandy I need to talk to you"

After Sandy was finished in England they moved to France, standing on top of the Eiffel tower where Sandy was spreading his golden sand to all the houses of Paris.

"Ok Sandy, what kind of prank are you playing?" said Jack putting his staff on his shoulder, then Sandy made a question mark on his head not understanding what he asked "Don't give me that look, for the past 2 months I've been having the same dream every time I go to sleep, and who else gives people dreams. So, what are you up to?" he asked, but Sandy shook his head, puts one hand on were his heart is and raised the other and swore that he had no idea what Jack was talking about. Nor had he been giving Jack weird dreams in the past 2 months.

Jack sees how serious Sandy is being, "-sigh- So you really don't know? I'm sorry" he said looking depressed he really hoped that Sandy had the answer to his question.

Sandy made an image of a book on his head, Jack was confused but "You want me to tell you about my dreams?" he asked, and Sandy nodded in response, Jack laughed a little and started to tell him.

"I'm flying in the sky and I keep going to the same place, where there's a waterfall, flowers, and trees, but there's one tree in particular that is different. It's big it has lots of light glowing around it and when I get close to it I feel a bit peaceful. Also there are three other people there who are always close to the tree and I feel like they are waiting for me..."

Jack stayed silent for a moment "Do you know what it means?" he asked, but Sandy made another question mark on his head not knowing what it meant. Jack wasn't surprised, Sandy didn't gave him the dream so it's obvious he wouldn't know what the dream meant.

Then Jack remember to tell him something else "And there's one more thing I forgot to tell you" Sandy tilted his head wondering what it was. "I have a new power!" he said excitedly, Sandy was surprised then made an exclamation and a question mark on his head, questioning is it's true what he's saying "Wanna see? Then follow me" said Jack flying off, then Sandy follow him to wherever he was going.

Jack landed on a park and saw a fountain, a perfect way to demonstrate his new power. "Ready?" he asked, and Sandy nodded. With his left hand he concentrated, then he raised his hand up and the water from the fountain went up really high, Sandy had his mouth opened in shock for what he was seeing and could not believe Jack was doing "Watch this" Jack moved his hand up, down, left, and right to make an image out of water, when it was done the image was a star, Sandy would have been speechless if he had had a voice.

"I don't know how but it came when I started to have those weird dreams, ever since then I practice often, cool right?" Jack grin distracted by his work.

Sandy had a puzzled look on his face, first Jack started to have weird dreams, second this new power of his, and third a tree that glows, Sandy is going to have to tell North about this cause he had a bad feeling about all this.

~0~

Meanwhile, at the **North Pole 11:40 pm**

North was getting everything prepared for the night, for he felt that soon something was about to happen.

"Phil!" called North, then a white yeti came while painting a yellow car "Stop what you doing I need a favor, I want you to get Tooth, Bunnymund, and Sandy here but don't get Jack" he said, Phil started to talk gibberish that only North could understand.

"Don't ask why just get them, but not Jack ok?" repeated North, Phil didn't know what's going on, but did what North ask him to do and went to get the three Guardians.

North was looking at Manny hoping everything went well, cause All of them don't want **that** to happen, not now or **ever**.

"Seriously Manny, does everything have to start at midnight with you?" questioned North.

* * *

><p>"Saya I'm nervous" said Amaya.<p>

"Daijobu they'll like it ok" said Saya.

"You're the Bestfriend/Sister a girl can ever have" said Amaya hugging Saya "I know" said Saya "something else you have to say".

"right, if I at least I have 3 or 5 reviews I will continue for now I need to write the second chater so..." said Amaya holding Saya's hand.

"SEE YOU SOON!" said Amaya and Saya together


	2. Chapter 2

"Saya I can't believe it 2 reviews, 1 favs, and 1 follower, is enough for me to continue" said Amaya cheerfully "See I told you they would like it" said Saya.

"Yeah well here's the seco-" Saya hits Amaya in the head "WAAAAAH what was that for!?" said Amaya crying "You forgot something" said Saya crossing her arms.

"Oh right, Saya is goin to start University next week and mine in September so I will make more chapters during August and when Saya visits me in September she will edit the story" said Amaya "Don't worry will be back before you know it" said Saya

"ENJOY!" said Amaya and Saya making the peace sign.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 02<strong>

**11:55 p.m. at Corona**

Rapunzel was sitting at her bay window with her arms around her legs and her forehead on her knees still thinking on what happened this morning. She was in her light pink nightdress made from silk, it reached to her knees, and her sleeve reach to her wrists. Rapunzel lifted her head and looked outside and saw the Moon, it looked beautiful like it always does every night, it's a little silly of her but sometimes Rapunzel actually talks to the moon. She always has a feeling that the moon watches over her, it's weird but she always felt that.

"Do you know what's happening to me?" she asked, but there was no response, only silence. Rapunzel shakes her head and sighs "It's not like I expected something". She goes to her bed, gets under the covers and goes to sleep but before she does "Pascal, where are you? Pascal!"

She looked left and right but there was no sign of her chameleon friend. Then a thought hit her, she lifted her pillow and saw him sleeping, she poke him until he finally opens his eyes "I'm pretty sure the Toothfairy won't mistake you for a tooth" she said with a grin, Pascal just sticks his tonged at her for her comment, Rapunzel gave a soft laugh, grabbed him by the tail and put him on the pillow next to her, "Goodnight". They both close their eyes and went to sleep.

Meanwhile a certain anonymous person was running around all over the castle "Yay! It's almost time! It's almost time! It's almost time!" he yelled again and again, surprisingly nobody hear him.

~0~0~0~

**11:55 p.m. at Dunbroch**

Merida was having some trouble going to sleep, she kept tossing and turning but nothing seemed to work, she rose up and sat at the edge of the bed looking at nothing but the floor lost in her thoughts. She doesn't know exactly how she can do that but it just happens. Merida looked up and from her bed, she could see the Moon through her window. She had heard lots of stories and legends about the moon and always wondered if they were true or not. Honestly she doesn't believe them to be true, but after what she and her mother have been through she was having second thoughts.

"Dornt suppose ye know what's going oan?" she asked, but all she got was silence "Stupid of me, talkin' tae th' moon" she stood up and stretched her arms "Mebbe a midnight snack will help" she said walking to the door and heading towards the kitchen.

Merida was walking nice and easy, not making so much noise to alert or wake anybody up "-Hmph- If mum was th' sam she would probably say **'**Merida a princess disnae walk in her nightdress in th' middle of th' night**'** or somethin' like that" she said covering her mouth to hold her laughter.

"Finally it's almost time!" said the anonymous person standing on the roof of the castle "I swear, one more minute here and I would leave this places, but I seriously don't want to go get on _her_ bad side again" he makes a big sigh "Ok let's get started".

~0~0~0~

**11:55 p.m. at Berk**

Hiccup and Toothless were at their usual place, the cove where they always go every time they need to be alone. Toothless was curled up sleeping while Hiccup was using his power floating some leaves, and sticks. At first he was scared of this power or ability but he already got used to it "This is kinda cool" he said, suddenly his nose started to itch and that meant that he was about to sneeze he tried holding it in, but failed "ACHOO!" the sneeze caused a blast of air, making the leaves and sticks get blown away, unfortunately some of the leaves and sticks hit Toothless, causing him to wake up. He growled and glared at Hiccup for waking him up.

"S-sorry bud" said Hiccup nervous, thinking that Toothless was gonna attack him.

Lucky for him Toothless let him of the hook this time, he goes to a tree, grabs a branch with his tail and hangs there like a bat and went back to sleep. Hiccup gave a big sigh of relief and suddenly looked up at the sky and saw the Moon. He didn't know why but sometimes he feels like the moon was looking at him "Do you know why I have this?" he ask, but what he got was silence "Figures, maybe Gothi will know why I have this?" wondered Hiccup continuing to use his powers.

"My, it's almost time, I guess time does go fast" said the anonymous person, he was on the dragon, flying high above so that Hiccup and Toothless wouldn't notice his presence "I hope those two don't mess it up like last time, cause I really can't leave them alone for one second".

~0~0~0~

**09:44 p.m. at France**

Jack was still using his new power from the water of the fountain making tricks or shapes with it, then Jack looked up and saw Manny watching him "Hey Manny, wanna tell me why you gave me this new ability?" he asked, but as usual Manny doesn't answer him, Jack really hated that about him.

"Silence huh, fine I'll just wait another 300 yrs until you tell me, 2 yrs down, 298 yrs to go" he says, but Manny said nothing, he stops looking at MIM and goes back to using his new power.

"I can't wait for North and the others to see this" he said "Hmm... I wonder if I can flood that Kangaroo's bunny hole's with this" he said smiling wickedly.

~0~

**11:49 p.m. at the North Pole**

"Ok everything is ready" said North feeling confident "PHIL!" he called, then Phil appeared again trying to finish painting the yellow car "Good timing, now I need you to go and gat Jack". Phil started to talk gibberish really angry, if he wanted Jack here why didn't he ask him to do that earlier "Again don't ask why just go get him, oh also..." North was giving Phil a new instruction's when he go and gets Jack "Once again don't ask why just go" said North, Phil rolled his eyes and went ahead to get Jack Frost.

"Brrrrr... Oi mate mine telling us why were here?" asked Bunnymund getting a strange chill on his back.

"North my feathers are ruffling I don't know if it's a good or a bad thing" said Tooth flying from left to right nervously while her small fairies were trying to calm her down, and Sandy was making shapes on his head trying to tell North something really important.

"Don't worry all your question's will be answered, but first" said North looking at MIM "We're gonna have visitors".

~0~0~0~

**12:00 a.m. at Corona**

Rapunzel was having a different dream, where she's standing in a field of tall grass that reach to her hips, there was a nice breeze in the air that felt so relaxing, she looked at the sky and saw that it was night time but what really looked beautiful were the Stars that were shinning so bright, she just couldn't stop looking at them. Then she saw a shooting star, that was heading towards her but it didn't, it flew past her, she turn around to see where the star landed but instead she saw a girl standing there 50 feet away from her. If Rapunzel was right the girl had long black hair and was wearing a white dress with short sleeve, she couldn't see her face well, but felt that there was something special about her, when Rapunzel tried to say something to her she woke up, breathing slowly wondering why she had a different dream this time and who that girl was.

"If you want to know the answer to that, you might as well come with me".

Rapunzel looked where the voice came from and saw the person, he was wearing a black hood so she couldn't see his face. When he took a step forward Rapunzel got up from her bed quickly opened her drawer and got her frying pan pointing it at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked.

"Whoa, easy there I'm not going to harm you, I just want to help you" he said with his hands up.

"Yeah right, you just want something from me cause I'm the princess" she said getting ready to swing at him.

He sigh "Look I know you're scared and confused right now, and that you're looking for answers to things you want to know, like why you keep having the same dream for the past two months and..." the person pointed to the left, she looked and saw that flowers and plants were coming out of the floor and ceiling. Rapunzel was getting really scared this never happen before.

"If you don't calm down the whole castle will be covered with plants and flowers" he said "Just relax take a deep breath and let me explain".

Rapunzel didn't know what else to do so she decided to do as he said, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to calmed herself down, when she did the flowers and plants stopped growing. Rapunzel lower her frying pan and decided to listen.

"Ok I'll listen" said Rapunzel.

~0~0~0~

**12:00 a.m. at DunBroch**

Merida was in the kitchen eating a red apple "Mebbe if Ah go tae th' witch's cottage if she's thaur mebbe she knows what's happenin' tae me" then Merida heard something, a soft voice that she heard before, she looked to her left and saw a Will O' the Wisps, Merida was feeling a bit nervous she knows that they lead you to you fate but this time does she want to follow her fate or change it "Whit is it?" she asked. The wisp just stood there floating, when she got closed to it the wisp vanished and appeared a few feet away from her, Merida sighed knowing exactly what they wanted. She threw away her apple and followed the wisps, and it led her to the throne room. Before she could ask five wisps appeared in front of her, two morphed into a Sun, the other two morphed into the Moon, and the one in the middle morphed into a Star. Merida was confused she didn't know what they were trying to tell her but Merida had a feeling that it was something important "Ah dornt understand, whit does it mean?"

"If you want to know, then you have to come with me".

Merida froze and turned around to see who it was and saw a person standing there, he was wearing a mask and a black hood. Merida flinch he started to walk towards her but she quickly ran to her throne and luckily she left a spare bow and arrows behind it just in case of emergency, she grabbed them and pointed an arrows straight at his head.

"I'll give ye 2 min. tae leave ur thes arrow will go through yer head" said Merida with a serious tone.

"Babe, relax I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help" he said.

"Now ye hae 1 min. tae give me a good reason why Ah shouldnae shoot" she was dead serious.

"Ok fine, shoot me but if you do then you will never know why you keep having the same dream for the past 2 weeks and also..." he said pointing at her feet, Merida look down, gasp and froze as she see's that she's surround by fire but didn't feel like she's being burn. Merida was getting nervous the fire was growing more, and more by the second.

"Don't worry babe, all you have to do is calm yourself, relax and give me a chance to explain" he said.

Merida hesitated but did what he told her to do, she relaxed and let her all her anger and worries go, and then the fire disappeared. She lower her bow and arrow and decided to listen to what he had to say.

"Teel me what ye know" said Merida.

~0~0~0~

**12:00 a.m. at Berk**

Toothless was still sleeping and Hiccup was still using his powers, suddenly Hiccup started to feel dizzy, he dropped on his knees and was having a strange vision. He was flying with Toothless, they flew higher, and higher and when they were high above the clouds they saw the sky and it was night time but there was something weird there were no Stars. Hiccup was confused why was there not at least one star, then he heard something, someone was singing he told Toothless to follow that voice and when they did they saw a girl facing the other way, she had short black hair and was wearing a green dress, she stop singing and before Hiccup could say anything the girl turned around, he couldn't see her face only her sweet smile. The vision ended and gave Hiccup a bad headache but he was still wondering what that vision meant and who that girl was.

"If it's answer you seek, come with me".

Hiccup turned around and saw the person that was talking to him he was wearing a black hood and something wrapped around his eyes also he saw a dragon he'd never seen before, it had large wings, horns, claws, talons, it was very large and was color blue. The anonymous person got off the dragon and told it that it was free to go, the dragon bow to him then flied away.

"Who are you and what kind of dragon is that?" asked Hiccup really fascinated by the dragon.

"One, I can't tell you yet and Two, you'll find out in the future, anyways we better get going" he said.

"And why should I go with you?" asked Hiccup.

The person gave him a smile "Cause I'm sure that you want to know why strange things are happening to you, like why do you keep having the same dream every night and..." without warning he threw a big rock at Hiccup, but then Hiccup made a blast of wind with one hand that blew the rock away "How were you able to do that, and honestly I'm impressed at how you're able to control it so fast in only a short time" said the anonymous person, Hiccup stayed quite not sure on what he should do, the person sighed "If I tell what I know, will you think it over?" he said.

Hiccup didn't know why but he had a strange feeling that he could trust this person and if he's telling the truth then maybe he can tell him why all this is happening to him.

"Tell me everything" said Hiccup.

/

**Corona/DunBroch/Berk**

The three anonymous people start explaining at the same time.

"The world as you and I know it is in danger. A long time ago a star unlike any others was born, she became the Guardian of Faith. Unfortunately people have started to lose faith and her light has been diminishing. Once her light goes out completely the universe and all the stars will be submerge in a new era of darkness. This is because she is the one who creates light. There's a reason why you have that power and it's because of this. We need your help in order to stop the man that has been slowly destroying her glow... If you agreed to come with me you will meet someone who will further explain the situation to you, Please come with me".

Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup stayed silent on the information they were given, they didn't understand what they meant and thought about whether they should go or not, but if there was a reason why all these things are happening there's only one thing to do.

"I'm coming" said Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup.

/

**12:20 a.m. at Corona**

"Great! Now I'll give you a few minutes to get yourself ready and to get your stuff, cause we really need to go" he said.

Rapunzel nodded and immediately went to her closet and changed inside, when she came out, she was wearing her purple and pink dress that she wore in her first adventure with Eugene. She went to her bed to get her chameleon friend as well "Pascal wake up" she said picking him up, he opens his eyes and look at her wondering what she wanted at this late at night "We're going on another adventure" she put Pascal on her shoulder, grabbed her frying pan and was ready to go.

"Oh one more thing" he said showing her a gold pendant shape like the sun.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Just say your name" he said.

"Ok, Rapunzel Corona!" she said with confidence.

Then the pendant started to glow a yellow light and floated to Rapunzel when she held the pendant, it glowed even brighter and she was feeling something strange through her body. Rapunzel squinted, her eyes closed. When she opened them it stopped glowing, "Was it supposed to do that?" she asked "I think so or you wouldn't have that back" he said pointing at something, Rapunzel looked to see what it was and when she did she was shocked.

Her long golden hair was 70-feet-long again "I know you have a lot of questions but we really need to go" he said showing her a portal, Rapunzel was surprise she read stories of magic portals and other stuff in books, but never thought they were real, then again she does have magic hair that glows when she sings "Ladies first" he said politely, Rapunzel was worried but she already made up her mind and was going, she put the pendant around her neck and looked at her friend. "Ready Pascal?" she asked, Pascal tied himself with her hair and nodded in response, Rapunzel ran inside the portal and the person waited for all her hair to go inside "Man that's a lot of hair" when all of the hair was inside the anonymous person went inside and the portal closed.

"This is going to be fun!"

~0~0~0~

**12:20 a.m. at DunBroch**

"Good answer, get dress and your stuff ready we can't waste any more time" he said.

"Alright, but wait fur me infront of th' gate" she said "As you wish" he said with a bow then went to the front gate, Merida went straight to her room and immediately got herself ready, she wore her new dress, it was a dark blue that you would think it was black and the trimmings were light blue with gold stipe's, the bottom of her dress had Celtic patterns around it and on her hips a belt with a piece of a kilt with the pattern representing Clan DunBroch, she got her hood, then her knew bow and arrows and also a sword, you never know when she might need it. And with that she was ready.

She got outside through one of the secret passages in the castle. She got Angus and headed to the front gate, and saw the person waiting for her "Awe let's go".

"Umm Sorry babe, he can't come" said the anonymous person, "Why? Ye said we cannae waste any time, yer sayin' we're going oin foot?" she ased.

"Yes, throught this" he snapped hir finger and then a portal out off nowhere, Merida was shocked and wondered if he was a witch or a warlock "No I'm not a witch or a warlock, if that's what you're thinking" he said.

"Then **whit** ur ye?" Merida asked starting to get suspicious.

"All in time, for now your horse can't come with us" he said "But I promise, that if you need him I'll bring him to you", Merida didn't want to leave without Angus, but for now she had to listen to him "Go back to your stall Angus, I see you soon" she said to him, Angus snorted and went back to his stable.

"Alright let's go" she said.

"Before we do I need to give you this" he said giving her a gold pendant shape like the sun.

"What dae Ah dae with it?" she asked because she really wasn't a fan of jewelery.

"Just say your name" he said.

Merida sighed "Merida DunBroch!"

The pendant started to glow a yellow light and was floating on her hand and she felt something weird from it, she closed her eyes and the pendant was glowing brighter, when it stop Merida opened her eyes, she expected something else to happened "Is that it?" she ask "Now is not the time, let's go" he said letting her go through the portal first "After you babe" he said "Stop callin' me a baby!" said Merida irritated, she looked at the pendant and had no choice but to put it around her neck and hid it in her chest and with that she took a few steps and then she jump through the portal "Feisty, I like that in a girl" said the anonymous person going inside the portal and closed it.

"This might be fun after all".

~0~0~0~

**12:20 a.m. at Berk**

"Glad to hear that, now get yourself ready we need to go now" said the anonymous person.

"Now? But can't I pack some stuff to go" said Hiccup.

"I promise that where we're going, you'll have all the things you need" he said.

Hiccup nodded and went to get Toothless "Hey Toothless" said Hiccup but Toothless was ignoring him trying to go to sleep "Come on bud, we have to go" he said, Toothless opened his eyes and started growling at the person behind Hiccup "Toothless no! He's ok, he won't hurt us, trust me" said Hiccup making eye contact with him, Toothless still growled at the person but he trusts Hiccup with his life so he stopped growling "Good, now come on we're going on an adventure bud" said Hiccup, Toothless tail let go of the branch and landed on his feet just like a cat. Hiccup looked at Toothless tail to see if it was ok to travel without problems, he checked and double checked just in case "Ok Bud, you ready?" he ask, Toothless wag his tail like a dog and gave him a toothless smile as a respond "Good" Hiccup got on Toothless adjusted his leg and with that both of them were ready to go "So where do we go?" Hiccup ask.

"Before that, I have something for you" said the anonymous person showing on his hand a silver pendant shape like the Crescent moon.

"What's that for?" he asked, "When you catch it just say your name" said the person as he threw the pendant to Hiccup. He reached out his right hand to catch the pendant.

"H-Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III !" he said.

When he caught the pendant it started to glow a blue light really bright, Hiccup could feel the energy of the pendant right threw his body, and with that the pendant stop glowing but for some reason Hiccup felt a little different, he examined more the pendant expecting something else to happen "Well time to go" said the person showing Hiccup a portal "Y-You mean,g-go throught that?" Hiccup asked surprise by the it, "Yes, after you" he said, Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other and knew they were thinking the same thing, Hiccup put the pendant around his neck and hid it under his shirt, and then they dash inside the portal "Two heads **are** better than one" said the anonymous person as he step inside and close the portal.

"The fun has just begun".

~0~0~0~

**09:45 a.m. at France**

Jack was still making shapes with his new power but he couldn't figure out why he keeps making the same shapes "A Sun, a Crescent Moon, and a Star, what does it mean?" he asked himself over and over again but nothing came to him, he stop and returned the water back to the fountain "Guess I shou-WHOAH!" somebody grad Jack by the hoodie and put him inside a red velvet sack.

"What's going on?! Wait Phil is this your doing?! Get me out right now!" exclaimed Jack, but Phil didn't listen to him, he threw one of North's snow globs and threw Jack to the portal.

"HEEEY!" screamed Jack as the portal closed.

Phil looked around to make sure there was no one around once he did he threw another snow globe and went through it.

"Guess I better get started" said a voice hiding in the shadows.

~0~

**11:50 a.m. at the North Pole**

A portal opened and the one's who came out was Hiccup and Toothless "Well that was cool, right bud" said Hiccup and Toothless nodded in agreement Hiccup look around and saw that he was no longer at Berk, he got off of Toothless looked around more and saw snow everywhere mountains of snow too "I have no clue where we are bud" he said "Hey! Where are you going?!" Toothless ran off to explore the place and have some fun in the snow "Aww man, don't go too far you hear!" he yelled.

Suddenly Hiccup heard something, he turned around and saw a portal, he got closed to it thinking that the person who brought him was going to come out but someone else jump out of the portal and crash with him, causing both of them to fall, luckily for them the snow cushioned their fall.

The person rose up and rub her four head "Oww, mah head, huh? Umm... Are ye alright?" she ask as she was on top of someone. His hair was auburn, and had minor freckles on his cheeks, like herself. She looked closely, and noticed that he has a small white scar just below his bottom lip and was wearing a long-sleeve, light-green tunic and a dark brown fur vest.

"Oi wake up!" she said, Hiccup opened his eyes and when he saw the person on top of him he was speechless and faint blush appeared on his face "(She's really pretty)" he thought, she had light freckles on her face just like himself, her rosy cheeks could be seen by her delicate white skin, and even with her hood on he still noticed her orange-red curly hair. But, what really captured his attention were her mesmerizing blue eyes, they were a more beautiful than the sea and sky. He couldn't stop looking at them as though he knows who she is by her eyes.

"Are ye hurt?" she ask.

"You have beautiful eyes" said Hiccup, Merida immediately got off of him and took a few steps away from him and had a faint blush on her face and didn't know why her heart was beating a little fast. Hiccup stood up and was blushing like crazy, did he really say that outloud, Merida notice that he had a replacement leg just like her dad but instead of wood it was made of metal (I wonder how he lost his?) she thought.

Hiccup was so stupid he could not believe he said that outloud "I-I'm sorry!" he said, Merida stop looking at his leg and looked at him "F-Forget what I said I-I didn't mean it!" said Hiccup nervously.

"Oh sae yoo're sayin' mah eyes aren't beautiful?!" said Merida, she didn't know why it was even bothering her that he didn't think that.

"N-No! I-I mean No! I-I..." Hiccup was trying to find the right answer or else his dead.

"-Hmph- Forgit it, like I would caur what a kid thinks" said Merida getting up and putting her hands on her hips and looking the other way.

"What?! F-For your information I'm not a kid I'm 15 yrs old!" said Hiccup angry.

"Aww wee lamb" said Merida making a sad face to mock him. Hiccup rolled his eyes feeling real frustrated "Is that how you treat people when you crash with them" he said.

"Me!? Yoo're the one who was in mah way!" yelled Merida.

"You didn't give me time to move!" yelled Hiccup.

"Well ye shooldnae stand thaur like an idiot knowin' that someone ur somethin' was gonna come out!" she yelled back.

Hiccup was about to say something until he saw that a portal appeared behind her, Merida turn around and saw the portal as well, both of them heard something, without hesitation Hiccup push Merida out of the way when he did a red velvet sack came out and was making a lot of noise. "What is that?" wondered Hiccup, he looked down and he went pale, now_ he_ was on top of _her_ "GIE AFF OF ME!" yelled Merida, as she push him off of her, Merida was blushing again so was Hiccup, he was about to apologized until both pay attention to the red velvet sack, it was making alot of noise again, then they saw that someone came out, the first thing they notice was his white hair and his staff.

"Seriously! This is the second time I get kidnapped and got thrown to a portal! What's next?!" yelled Jack.

"LOOK OUT!"

"Wh-ARG!"

Jack got his answer cause something or more like someone landed on his back, and he was in a lot of pain "W-Where am I?" asked Rapunzel "Right now your crushing my back" grunted Jack, Rapunzel look down and saw that she landed on someone, she immediately got off of him and got really nervous "I-I-I'm sorry, are you hurt?" she ask, with his staff Jack got up moaning in pain he was seriously pissed off right now "Do you really need to ask!? Of course I'm fu..." Jack didn't finish and lucky he didn't cause when he glanced at the person who landed on him he froze.

He took in her blonde hair, beautiful green eyes and delicate heart shape face and felt his eyes widen and his heart race. The girl in front of him was as beautiful and looked just as innocent as a spring flower with morning dew. "W-What?" she ask feeling nervous on why he was looking at her like that "Either you're a rare flower or a beautiful Angel" said Jack still mesmerized by her.

Rapunzel face made a light blush really surprise of his comment on her "I-I-I..." she didn't know what to say, Jack found it cute how she was acting and also puzzled on why she had a frying pan "Oh um... Are you ok?" he ask "Huh? Oh um... yes I'm alright b-but what about your back?" she ask really concern "What? Oh don't worry about it I'm fine" he said, but in reality he was still in pain but didn't want to worry her.

"Oh good, umm do you know where we are?" ask Rapunzel looking around only seeing snow everywhere "Huh? You really don't know?" ask Jack putting his staff on his shoulder, she shook her head as a respond "-Hmph- Welcome to the North Pole" said Jack with a smile, Rapunzel was shock whether to believe or not that she was actually at the North Pole.

"WHAT?!"

Both Jack and Rapunzel look at the person who said that "Are ye serious?!" yelled Merida.

"I don't think you yelling is gonna help, so just take it easy" suggested Hiccup.

"How can I?! If were really at th' North Pole then why..." Merida look at the other girl and notice that her blonde hair was really, really long "Great Scot lass! What's with yer hair?!" she ask, Hiccup and Jack took a second look and also notice her really, really long blonde hair. Jack ask himself on why he didn't notice that first.

"Wow, is there a reason why you have it so long?" ask Hiccup amaze that someone could have that much hair.

"T-There is a reason and weeell it's kind of a long story" said Rapunzel playing with her hair nervously.

"Argh! We don't hae time fur story's, dae any of ye three know why were haur?" said Merida getting real frustrated.

"Look" said Hiccup "I'm sure if the four of us just calm down maybe we can figure out..."

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel look at Jack who had a really confused look on his face, Jack look at the tree of them and only realize something he should have realize before.

"C-Can all of you see me?" he asked.

* * *

><p>"Well there you have it, if your confused about Merida's dress just go to deviantart and search for <strong>mymelokitty<strong> there you will see the dress she's wearing"

"and Hiccup just turn 15 yrs old so his adventure in 'Riders of Berk' have not started yet, and as you can see on how they all meet each other you can already tell who are the couple if not let me put it clearly **[_JACKUNZEL & MERICCUP_]** so Jelsa or Hiccstrid or any other fans are **NOT** allow to comment bad things about this Fanfic if you don't like my OTP then don't read it" said Amaya.

"If any of you hurt Amaya's feelings you're gonna regret meeting me" said Saya sending death glare's at anyone who dare to bully her dear friend.

"I would like to thank **Ali** for being my first reviewer and** Akeesha** for being my second reviewer and as for your question 'yes this is my first Fan fiction and I know that I'll get better in the future' so Thank you very much :)" said Amaya "Also I would like to thank **changeofheart505 **for being my first follower and favs in my Story, Thank you".

"Also Thank you **teeceecee **for the compliment and adviced you gave for my story, and **DisneyDame88** Thank you for helping me publish my second chapter and sorry for troubling you" said Amaya bowing.

"Well I better get back to University, wish me luck everyone" said Saya "GOOD LUCK SAYA!" said Amaya hugging her "Thanks girl" said Saya hugging her back.

"SEE YOU SOON!" said Amaya and Saya waving.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey everyone, I am SO sorry that I took so long to update, 3 reason why I didn't update: 1-University, classes, quizzes, exams, homework, etc. , 2- writer's blog, now I know how it feels, and 3- Saya **my editor** was really busy with University, but when she **had** free time her tablet wouldn't work, so with some help from my friends and also from myself we edit this chapter the best we could, so sorry if I did any mistake's " lays at her couch "I won't make any promises I can't keep so, I'll update when I can, life is not easy people and you now it, also I made a few small change's in the previous chapter's their better now" grabs her fruit punch from her coffe table and drinks it.

"Also if you see this **( )** it means the characters are thinking in their minds".

"ENJOY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 03<strong>

**11:55 p.m. at the North Pole**

"Can all of you see me?" asked Jack.

Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel were confused on the question he asked, why wouldn't they see him.

"Yes" said Hiccup.

"Ah can see ye" said Merida.

"M-Me too" said Rapunzel.

Jack was confused and happy but couldn't believe it, only children can see him. How can these three teenagers see him; it just can't be possible. Rapunzel was really cold especially since she didn't wear her shoes. She looked at her feet and saw a pendant but it was different from hers; instead of a sun it was a crescent moon "Um did somebody drop this?" she asked as she pick it up, Hiccup was about to say it was his but when he put his hand on his chest he still have his pendant on him.

"That's mine!" said Jack.

Rapunzel goes to Jack and gives him the pendant "Must have fallen when you landed on me" he said putting it on "I'm sorry" she said looking down "Don't worry about it" said Jack.

"Oi lassie" Rapunzel and Jack looked at Merida, she took off her hood revealing her messy orange-red hair, even with her messy hair Hiccup still thought she looked pretty that way.

"What's that on yer neck?" she ask, Rapunzel looked and touch her pendant "M-My pendant" she said, Merida saw the pendant and it looked the same as hers. She pulled the chain from her neck revealing her pendant. Rapunzel was surprised it look exactly as her pendant. "I get the feeling that this is not a coincidence" said Hiccup pulling the chain from his neck revealing his pendant, a crescent moon just as Jack.

Jack was really confused, why did everyone had a pendant, he was starting to feel that this is no coincidence either. Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup looked at each other and had a strange feeling that they were thinking the same thing, everyone looked at Jack making him feel weird.

"What?" Jack asked.

"What's your name?" asked Rapunzel, Jack looked at her and wasn't surprise that she didn't know who he was, it's to be expected but that still doesn't explain how the three of them were able to see him or believe in him if they don't know who he is.

"Jack Frost".

**12:00 a.m. at the North Pole**

When Jack said his name his pendant started to glow "What the?!" was all Jack could say, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup's pendant's also started to glow, it was so bright that they barely saw each other, it lasted for 10 seconds and then it stop.

"What just happen?" asked Jack but no one answered cause everyone weren't quite sure themselves, everybody stayed quite for a minute lost in their thoughts, suddenly Rapunzel heard something she turn to the direction it came from and heard it again, curiosity got the best of her and decided to go and find out what that noise was.

"Did you guys know that was gonna happen" asked Jack breaking the silence.

"Yes, but we don't know why?" said Hiccup scratching his head.

"Great mair questions wi' nae answers" muttered Merida and crossing her arms, Jack felt the same way, he needs answers and knows that he won't get them here (North may know something).

Then Jack notice that the beautiful blond girl was gone, Hiccup and Merida noticed as well, they were so lost in their thoughts that they didn't notice her gone "Where did she-" but then everyone heard a scream and turn to the direction it came from, Jack did not waist any minute and fled to where she was, leaving Hiccup and Merida shocked that he can fly.

"D-D-Did he j-just-" Hiccup was a bit speechless.

"Nae time, come 'en!" said Merida running to where Jack flew and Hiccup was running as fast as he could, because he knew that the scream had something to do with Toothless.

**Meanwhile...**

Rapunzel was stepping back slowly and had her frying pan pointed at a large black creature in front of her, the black creature was growling at her and the more she looked at it, she already had an idea what it is (A d-dragon, it's really a dragon!) she didn't know what to do in a situation like this (Someone help!) and that her prayers were answered "Blondie!" Rapunzel looked back and saw Jack, but what she was more surprise is that he's flying "Heads up!" he yelled, but Rapunzel didn't understand what he said but saw that Jack with a swift of his staff send an attack and with that she ducked and cover and the attack hit the dragon.

The dragon growled at Jack sending death glare's at him "A dragon!? I thought they were extinct!" said Jack, then the dragon shot a fire blast at him and lucky for Jack he dogged it "Hit me with your best shot!" he yelled challenging the dragon, the dragon kept firing at him and Jack dodge it with ease.

Jack looked at the blonde girl "I'll keep him distracted, run to a safe place!" he yelled.

"But…" said Rapunzel with a worried look.

"It's ok just-ARGH!"

The dragon was able to hit Jack right in the chest and crash landed on the snow. Rapunzel ran past the dragon and went immediately to Jack, she got on her knees and looked at the damage, his jacket had a hole and she saw his chest burn "J-Jack are you ok?" she ask desperately worried, Jack opened his eyes and was feeling much worst, he look at her and gave a small smile "Don't worry I been threw worse" Rapunzel was a bit relief but looked back and saw the dragon was getting closer to them, she stood up and got her frying pan ready to defend herself "What are you doing!? You have to get away from here!" said Jack "I'm not leaving you!" said Rapunzel.

"GIE BACK!"

Jack and Rapunzel saw behind the dragon that it was the girl with the wild red hair with a bow and arrow pointed at the dragon, the dragon turn around so that it was facing the red hair, Merida didn't know whether or not to be surprise that there's and actual dragon right in front of her, but after what she's seen today **this** tops it all, the dragon gave her a glare with its fierce green eyes and growled at her, Merida was about to shoot but then…

"DON'T SHOOT!"

Merida flinched and did not let go of the arrow she look back and saw the boy was out of breath "P-Please d-don't hurt h-him" he said gasping for air and having his hands on his knees "Me hurt heem!" Merida pause for a second realizing what **she** said and what** he** said "_Heem_?" she ask if he was referring to the dragon "Yes _him_" he said.

"Ur ye serious!?" yelled Merida.

"Yes I am, look I promise you he won't hurt you, just put down your weapon and I'll handle the rest, please trust me" pleaded Hiccup looking at her straight in the eye, Merida looked at him and saw concern and worried in his eyes for the dragon, in that moment she realize that this similar situation happened before and she didn't want to relive it again. She lowered her bow and put away her arrow back to her quiver, Hiccup sigh out of relief, he walk past her and went to Toothless "It's ok bud, they won't hurt you or me it's ok" he said reassuring him, Toothless stop growling and went to Hiccup "Good boy" he said while scratching him, and Toothless was purring like a cat, Rapunzel and Jack were amazed especially Merida on how the boy was able to control the dragon "See he's harmless" Hiccup smiled.

"I beg to differ!"

Hiccup and Merida looked at Jack and saw that he got hit on the chest by the dragon, Jack tried to get up but his chest was still burning so he laid back down on the snow "Jack please don't force yourself" said Rapunzel on her knees right next to him "Trust me this is nothing, but more importantly, are you ok?" he ask with a smile. Rapunzel could not believe it, he's more worried about her then himself, she didn't have a scratch thanks to him, it warm her heart and when she gaze at his eyes she was in a trance (His blue eyes are really beautiful) she quickly snap out of her thoughts and was blushing "Y-Yes I'm fine" she said not looking at him, Jack was relived of that, then he notice something move on her left shoulder and reveals itself to be a small green lizard "Great another dragon" he said sarcastically, Rapunzel look to her left shoulder and saw that Pascal was giving him a glare, she gave a small laugh "Chameleon" she gestured "Whatever" he said laughing a little but doing that caused more pain "Wow c-can even laugh" he said.

"Jack right? Man I'm so sorry" said Hiccup on his knees next to him, while Toothless was behind him.

"Don't worry bro, this is nothing" said Jack.

"Nane the less we need tae heal ye" said Merida putting her bow across her chest and sat next to Rapunzel.

"I-I can help with that" said Rapunzel.

"Then whit ur ye waitin' fur lassie? Gie tae it" said Merida.

Rapunzel grab her hair and place it on Jack's burned chest covering him like a blanket, Jack, Hiccup, and Merida had the same puzzle look to what the blonde girl was doing with her hair "Is there a reason, your covering me with your hair?" asked Jack "Yes, just d-don't freak out" she said, the three of them made a confused look, what could possibly freak them out after everything they seen today. Rapunzel wasn't afraid to show them her secret, she already had that feeling that she could trust them (Here goes nothing) she took a deep breath then started to sing.

_Flower, gleam and glow_  
><em>Let your power shine<em>

Her hair started to glow from her head trailing down to the rest of her hair, Jack, Merida, and Hiccup had their eyes wide opened not believing what their seeing, and so was Toothless but he was more entrance by the glow than the hair.

_Make the clock reverse_  
><em>Bring back what once was mine<em>

_Heal what has been hurt_  
><em>Change the Fates' design<em>

The glow got to his chest, and Jack felt something from the glow of her hair, something he never felt before, but what was it?

_Save what has been lost_  
><em>Bring back what once was mine<em>

_What once was mine_  
>(It's warm) thought Jack.<p>

When she finish singing her hair stop glowing Jack didn't feel weak anymore, he sat up remove her hair and saw that the hole in his jacket was gone, as if it never got damage in the first place. He touches his chest and didn't feel the burn or the pain, he looked at her. Rapunzel saw the look of shock on their faces and already knew that they have many questions for her (Well at least there not screaming) she thought.

"U-Uh W-Wow! T-That's really a-a-amazing, w-wow! D-Does it always do t-that?" Hiccup asked trying not to freak out.

"Only when I sing" said Rapunzel playing with her hair.

"Umm… Does it dae anythin' else?" asked Merida holding a strand of her hair looking at it curiously.

"Only glows and heals" said Rapunzel.

"H-How long is it?" asked Hiccup.

"70-feet long" she said like it was normal.

Rapunzel looked at Jack waiting for his question, but it made her more nervous "Are you a spirit?" he asked.

"Huh?" Rapunzel did not expect that kind of question.

"I said are you-Whoa!"

Jack was interrupted by Phil who grabbed him by the hoodie and put him inside the red-velvet sack again "Again with the sack Phil?! Let me out right NOW!" but Phil ignore him.

Merida, Rapunzel, and Hiccup were gonna help him but other Yetis were blocking their way.

"Jack!" yelled Rapunzel getting worried for him.

"Don't worry they won't hurt me!" he yelled back "Phil let me out!" Phil ignore him again and once again threw one of North's snow globs and threw Jack to the portal.

"PHIL!" screamed Jack.

~0~

Jack crash landed again and it did not help his back one bit "Right on time!" Jack knew that Russian accent anywhere, he got out of the sack and saw North and the other Guardians as well, he thought that he be in the same place when they first kidnapped him but he was in a room that look like a meeting room, Jack stretch his back but it still hurt as hell "If you wanted me, use the northern lights, not the sack!" said Jack glaring at North "Where's the fun in that?" said North with a smile, Jack was about to say something but a portal appeared behind him, he quickly got out of the way not wanting for someone to land on him again. From the portal came out three sacks making a lot of noise, Jack didn't have to guess which sack the blonde girl was because her hair was sticking out from the hole.

"I feel dizzy" said Rapunzel as she came out from the sack trying to hold her balance "Pascal you ok?" her chameleon friend had his eyes going in circles but nodded to her question.

Merida and Hiccup also came out of the sacks "Mah harm" said Merida rubbing her arm "Wait, where's Too-Urgh!" before Hiccup could finish his question Toothless came out of the portal and landed on Hiccup's back, Toothless looked left and right looking for Hiccup.

"Oi beast" said Merida, Toothless glared at her but Merida ignore his glare and pointed at him to look down, Toothless looked down and saw that he was on top of Hiccup, he got off of him immediately, and gave Hiccup a worried look "Don't worry bud" said Hiccup getting up nice and easy "I'm ok, see whoah!" he slips but Toothless caught him "Thanks bud" giving Toothless a smile "Stupid leg" he said looking at his prosthetic leg and smiled at Toothless. Merida could tell that the boy has a very strong bond with the dragon, it didn't need words to describe the special bond they have for each other, watching them made her miss her horse Angus.

"There they are!"

Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup looked at the person who spoke with an accent that they never heard before, and saw that the person was an immense man, tall, buff, and a little rotund, he had bright blue eyes, thick black eyebrows, and a long white beard and mustache. He was wearing a red plaid shirt and they also noticed that he has the words naughty and nice tattooed on each forearm respectively "Hope there weren't any problem" said North.

"If ye mean bein' shove intae a sack an' throon intae a magic portal a problem then nae, it's nae a problem" said Merida sarcastically.

"Good cause that was my idea" said North with a smile, Merida glareD at him.

"Wait, you three can see him too?" asked Jack pointing at North "Dae ye think waur blin', ay coorse we can!" yelled Merida getting real tired of him asking that same question, Hiccup and Rapunzel nodded as well "Ok, what about them?" Jack pointed behind him, the three teens looked behind him and saw some of the strangest people they ever seen and they nodded slowly. Bunny and Toothiana were really surprise that teenagers could see them, except for Sandy who was sleeping again.

"But how is that possible? Only children are able to see us, how can these teenagers see us?" said Bunny confused.

"I'm as confuse as you are kangaroo" said Jack.

"Watch it Frostbite" glare Bunny at Jack.

"Amazing! This may be the very first time that teenagers can actually see us!" said Toothiana cheerfully "Can I look at their teeth?" Tooth asked, really curious about adult size teeth.

"Not now Tooth" said North.

Jack looked at Sandy and saw that he was still sleeping "Hey Sandy! Wake up!" Sandy yawn and rub his eyes when he opened them his eyes widen, there were three actual teenagers staring at him, he had a confused look on his face wondering if they could see him "To answer your question Sandy, yes they can see you and all of us too" said Jack, Sandy looked at Jack and at the three teens back and forth and finally had a big realization on to what this was all about.

"Excuse me!"

The Guardians all looked at the red-hair girl looking really mad right now "Reit now Ah hae questions that need tae be answered, who ur whit ur ye fowk?" she ask crossing her arms.

"Also what is this place?" ask Rapunzel looking around.

"And why did you bring us here?" asked Hiccup.

The Guardians stayed quiet for a moment until Jack spoke "To answer your question red" he smirked at her, but that earned him a glare for calling her red "I'll introduce you to everyone" he lifts himself from the floor and flies towards North "This big red guy here with the Russian accent is North, but you know him as Santa Clause".

Rapunzel made a small gasp when she heard that name and started to get nervous, North notice this and knew why she was like that "It's alright child" said North to Rapunzel who looked at him "I know what you're thinking, but trust me no one here shall harm you and neither will I" he said giving her one of his a warm smile, with that she wasn't nervous anymore, Rapunzel believed what he said and return a smile to him. Jack didn't understand what was going on and look at North for answers "I'll tell you about it later" he said, Jack knew he was gonna say that.

He then flies towards to another guardian, Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup saw that he was a short and squat person and his body was golden, they saw that his clothes was made of sand appearing as a night robe, his hair looked vaguely weird and short, styled into five points, and had tiny feet and golden brown eyes "This little gold guy here is Sandy he can't talk and we don't even know why, but you shall know him as the Sandman".

They see that he goes to another person, but she looked part human and part bird "The beautiful lovely lady here with the bright feathers is Queen Toothiana, also known as the Tooth Fairy" said Jack causing Tooth to blush, instead of hair, she has feathers, her face was a tan skin and she had violet eyes. Her entire body seems to be covered in mini feathers; her wings were fluttering real fast making it hard to see them. Around her wrists and ankles there seem to be golden lines that appear to look like golden bracelets and golden anklets, as well as gold feathers on either side of her head for earrings, she also has long drapery feathers that start at her waist line and end at her knees, that give the appearance of a skirt.

They saw something fly towards them, they were small fairies and were flying all around the them, they really looked like hummingbirds "Girls come back!" called Tooth, her fairies immediately went back to her, but one little fairy flied towards Jack and sat on his right shoulder "And this is Baby Tooth" he gestured and continue to the next person.

He had grayish-blue fur, flower-like imprints on both his forehead and shoulders, and bright green eyes. He was wearing leather bracers set with orange stones, a single-strap holster with which he carries his boomerangs and had leather wrappings on his feet.

"This here Kanga-Whoa!" Jack was interrupted by Bunny who threw one of his boomerang at him and lucky for Jack he doge it in time "Finish that and it will be the last thing you'll say" threaten Bunny at Jack sending him death glares, that took Baby Tooth by surprise, she flied straight to Toothiana trembling , and now Tooth was glaring at Bunny "Sorry, I was aiming at Jack" said Bunny, Jack rolled his eyes and sigh "Alright, alright I get it".

"This guy here is Aster Bunnymud he's a pooka the last of his kind, but you guys call him the Easter Bunny" Jack look at Bunny wondering if he was ok with this, he got his answer with Bunny lowering his weapon. Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup made sure to remember not to get on his bad side.

Jack floated towards them "And then there's me, I bring winter everywhere I go, I make the perfect snow day for kids who want to go outside and play, and if I see anyone not joining in, I come along and show them how to have fun" he says putting his staff on his shoulder "I am Jack Frost" finishing it with a smirk. Bunny rolled his eyes getting annoyed that Jack is bragging about himself way too much, Jack flies back to the guardians to finish his introduction.

"And together we're the **Guardians**, we were chosen to protect all the children of the world, if someone threatens us, they threatened them as well, and no matter what, whether they're good or bad, naughty or nice, we will always protect them" said Jack with full honesty, North, Tooth, and Sandy were really amaze on how Jack was proud on being a guardian even Bunny was impress but he wasn't going to say it or he'll never hear the end of Jack. Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup didn't know what to say, they were completely speechless to what they just heard, ever since they were little they always heard stories or legends about these people, and they were actually real it was just impossible to believe it.

"For your question Blondie" said Jack, Rapunzel didn't mind him calling her that, she just felt sad cause Eugene used to call her that, also she never told him her name "We're still at the North Pole, but this here is Santa's work shop, but this is only a small room, trust me you haven't seen nothing yet" said Jack reminding himself to show them around the work shop, if they have time "And finally for your question kid" said Jack to Hiccup who was annoyed for calling him a kid "I have no clue what so ever, to why **we** brought the three of you here, well actually why **they** brought you here".

Jack turn to North "Are they on the naughty list North" smirked Jack.

"Ha! Them no, you yes" said North.

"I can't help it!" said Toothiana as she fled towards the three teens "Can I see your teeth?" she ask excitingly.

The three of them gave a confused look on their faces "Wha-AH!" Tooth opened Merida's mouth to see her teeth "This is the very first time I ever seen adult teeth from teenagers" she said and Tooth fairies were flying around her. Tooth was very happy that the girls teeth was clean with no cavity at all "Your teeth are great, but don't forget to floss" she said as she remove her hands from Merida's mouth, and went to Rapunzel and opened her mouth before she could say anything "AAAH!" screamed Tooth, causing Rapunzel and her fairies to flinch "Do you floss every day?!" asked Tooth looking really happy, still having her hands on her mouth, Rapunzel nodded nervously, Tooth gave her a hug and squeeze her real tight "I'm so proud of you!" she said and opened her mouth again, marveling how perfect her teeth were and so did the fairies "You're the second person I have seen with perfect teeth!"

"Who's the first?" wondered Jack.

"Duh you Jack, nobody can beat those perfect snow white teeth of yours" she said smiling at him.

"Why thank you" bowed Jack.

Tooth gave Rapunzel another hug then went to Hiccup "Um you don't ha-AHH!" Tooth ignored him and opened his mouth and look at his teeth "YOU NEED TO FLOSS MORE!" demanded Tooth, scaring Hiccup.

"TOOTH!"

Tooth flinch and turn to look at North who called her "Fingers out the mouth" she obeyed and let his mouth go "Can I see the dragons teeth?" she ask.

"TOOTH!" yelled North, Tooth made an _eep_ sound and flew back to the others.

"Ok, now it's my turn" said Jack landing in front of the three teens "Who are you? And how old are you three?" asked Jack.

Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida looked at each other to see who will go first, Merida sigh and decided to go first "Mah name is Merida Dunbroch, first born of mah family and I'm 16 yrs auld".

When Hiccup heard her name it got him thinking, he didn't know why but he heard that name somewhere before but where? "Oi wee lamb" Hiccup snap out of his thoughts and look at Merida "W-What" he ask, "It's you turn" she said.

Hiccup knew that when he says his name, it's not going to end well "I'm Hiccup H..rr..dous Hadd..." he mumble "Speak up lad!" said Merida, Hiccup sighed "My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, I'm an only child from my father, and I'm 15 yrs old".

The others look at him with a confused look on their faces "Yer name is Hiccup?" Merida asked.

"Yes" he replied.

Jack was holding his laughter but failed to even try "Yeah, yeah my name funny we get it" said Hiccup.

"S-Sorry dude, but it kind of suit you, it's like your name describes all of a... this" said Jack pointed to all of Hiccup.

"You just gestured all of me" said Hiccup haven't heard that in a while.

"Exactly" said Jack with a smile.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, then was poked by Toothless, the dragon was waiting for Hiccup to introduce him "Oh right, sorry bud" said Hiccup placing a hand on Toothless head "And this here is my best friend Toothless".

"That's a weird name" said Jack "He clearly has teeth".

Toothless growled at Jack for what he said "Ok, ok I take it back" he said with his hands raised, and Toothless stop growling "Relax bud" said Hiccup scratching his head.

Merida sigh and looked at the blonde girl "Oi lassie" Rapunzel jump a little and looked at Merida "Y-Yes" she said, "Yoo're th' last" said Merida with her arms crossed.

"Oh ok um... My name is Rapunzel Corona, Princess of the Kingdom of Corona, I am the only child of King Thomas and Queen Primrose, and I'm 18 yrs old" Rapunzel sigh feeling relieved, Merida was a bit surprise she thought that girl was the same age as her and also that she's a princess just like herself.

"Wait a minute!"

Rapunzel look at Jack who spoke "You're Rapunzel?" he ask and Rapunzel nodded "As in Dee Rapunzel?" he asked again and she nodded again not understanding why he keeps repeating the question. Jack shook his head in disbelief but the proof was in her long blond hair "You're the actual fairy tale character?!" said Jack. Rapunzel was confused and a bit offended, why would he called her a character from a make believe story book, if anything he's more of a make believe character then her.

"Alright, alright that's enough" said North, getting everyone's attention "Why don't we all take a seat and we may begin".

Everyone took a seat at the table, shape as a rectangle, North sat in the big chair, Sandy sat next to him and Toothiana sat next to Sandy, Bunny sat next to North and Jack sat next to Tooth and Baby Tooth sat on Jack's right shoulder again. Rapunzel hesitated on where she should sit, Jack noticed it, he gives her a smile and gesture her to sit next to him, and she hesitated again but decides to sit next to him. Merida sat next to Bunnymud and Hiccup sat next to her and Toothless curled up next to him.

"There are a lot of questions you want answered, to fully understand them I shall start from the beginning" said North "Before the dark ages began and before Pitch was causing chaos, a small star fell from the sky and landed in a place that was a complete wasteland, all though it was small the star never lost it's light, the land where the star landed had no life only death, the small star was sad on how the land looked and decided with the last of it's light, it gave it to the land, once it did, life began to grow threw out the place, tree's began to grow by seconds, flowers and plants as well. The small star gave up its life so it can give it to the land. Manny and Solana saw the sacrifice the small star made and both decided to give it life back, when they did the small star burst into million lights that the star created it's very own form, in a form of a young beautiful woman. Manny and Solana were amazed that the small star created its own form, and with that both of them named her _**Nova Phaino**_".

Bunny and Tooth had their eyes widen at what North said and finally knowing exactly what all this was about, Sandy however already realized it way before they did.

"Umm who's thes Manny an' Solana?" asked Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup wondered the same thing.

"Manny is man in moon, the Moon itself" said North sounding obvious.

"Aur ye jokin'?" Merida asked not believing it.

"Nop, and don't either of you deny it, all of you have heard story's or legends about the moon, and if you haven't I'm sure that deep inside, you all felt that feeling that every time you see the moon, you feel as tho someone is looking at you or you feel safe every time you see it, no?" said North knowing very well that they did. The three of them stayed silent knowing what North said was true, they did feel that way, it was just hard to except it.

"Uh North" North looked at Jack "Who's Solana?" he ask.

North and the other guardians had a confused look on their faces "You don't know Jack?" ask Tooth.

"Reason why I'm asking" he said.

"Use your head Frost" Jack looked at Bunny who had his arms crossover "If Manny is the moon then Solana is the…" Bunny waited for Jack to finish it, he thinks for a second then he realize it "Solana is the Sun" he said.

"Bingo" said Bunny.

"Then how come I never heard of her?" asked Jack

"Everybody knows about her Jack, she just doesn't give powers to people or turns them into spirits like Manny does, well as far as I know, and she doesn't talk to us either, the only one's she does talk to is Manny, Sandy, Mother Nature, and-"

"Excuse me!"

Everyone looked at Merida who rudely interrupted Tooth making her a bit mad, her mother would had felt the same way "I'm sorry but Ah j-just don't understand, whit does thes Manny, Solana, ur the star whatever her name is, hae tae dae with me with us?" Merida was getting real frustrated all this talk wasn't getting her know where to her unsolved questions, Rapunzel and Hiccup were feeling the same way.

"It has plenty to do with all of you then you realize" said North making a big sigh "Nova is the **Guardian of Faith and Light**, she encourages anyone to never doubt themselves and to never give up on their hope's, their dreams, or their lives, she is the light that guides people to the things they never knew they could do, and for having faith in themselves and in her, it creates the light she needs to be alive and to create the stars the we see today in the night sky, right now she's in danger, some of the people are losing their faith and if we don't do something soon she will die and no one will ever have faith ever again" said North very serious about the situation, losing faith is like losing hope, if it's gone then there is no point to anything.

"Wait a minute" spoke Jack "Why am I hearing this now? If she's a guardian how come I never seen her before? And if she's in danger why didn't you just called her to come here where she can be protected?" he asked.

"To answer you first question, the reason you're hearing this now is because it was time to tell you" said anonymous person #1.

"To answer you second question, is because she's not a guardian yet" said anonymous person #2.

"And to answer you last question, the only ones who can make contact her are her Protectors" said anonymous person #3.

Everyone turn to the direction of the door and saw three people standing there wearing black hoods.

"IT'S YOU!" said Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup at the same time.

"You know those guys?" asked Jack.

"That's th' guy who brooght me haur!" yelled Merida.

"Me too" said Hiccup.

"Me as well" said Rapunzel.

"I guess know is time, to introduce ourselves" anonymous person #3.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure you people already know who anonymous 1,2, and 3 are right? It's so obvious, also please go to<strong> devianart<strong> and search for **mymelokitty **there is a picture of the dress Merida is wearing, I don't want it to get confused by the Disney version, the Disney version is too sparkly" still driking her fruit punch "Now remember, comment, follow, and fav, if you want this story to continue, also I would like to thank **Ode to a fangirl** for her reviews and I hope she update soon on **Of Royalty, Love, and Other Madness**".

"I know it's very late people but I don't care, HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

"SeE YOU SOON!" making the peace sign.


End file.
